Rumbelle - The Golden Ass
by xCRODx
Summary: This Rumbelle story takes place in FTL. Rumple is needed at a carnival and is left with no choice but to take his housekeeper. This would sort of take place not long after their meeting with Robin Hood.


**Authors Note**: _I wrote this like at 5am in the morning, feels weird thinking about it now. I was so proud of it after I finished and now a little worried, so be kind. This prompt is from __**krazyshedee**__._

* * *

"You can stop smiling now".

Belle quickly threw her hood over her head. She hadn't realized how wide her smile was till she felt her lips.  
Rumplestiltskin stared out the window as the carriage made its way through the forest, stealing glances every now and then.

He understood why his housekeeper was so excited despite being warned of the seriousness of their visit. This was only her second time outside the castles walls, since making the deal that brought her there. What he couldn't understand is why he brought her in the first place.

After a few awkward minutes of silence Belle peeked from under her hood. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, before Rumplestiltskin averted his gaze.

"I'm uncertain as to when I'd return from this trip, but if I had known you'd be acting like this I would have just left you in the castle."

"…but I'm told this event could last up to a week."

"You've left me alone for longer." Belle points out, unfazed by the sternness of his voice.  
Awkward silence returned to the carriage.

Feeling guilty Belle asks, "So, this is a festival?"

"Not quite. The people of this land call it a carnival".

"What's the difference?"

"Well, I guess we'll find out," Rumple mocked; annoyed with how freely she had spoken with him.

* * *

The music was loud and the people reeked of wine.

Rumple and Belle made their way through the large crowd dancing and gallivanting in their bright colorful costumes.  
Belle noticing the puzzled look on Rumple's face and then began to worry. This was a man who was sure of everything, or at least that's what he'd like her to think. She had to know.

"What's wrong?"

"These people…"

Belle beings to investigate the crowd. Wondering what could be bothering a man so powerful.

"What about these people, are we safe?", Belle asked, now terrified more than ever.

"They don't look at me"

Belle notices the oddly designed clothes more than one color of. The people wore long aged clothes that looked stitched together piece by piece, and covered their faces with masks and paint.

Their faces were completely covered by many colors of paint and the masks were shaped from creatures with horns.

"Looks like even the dark one can get lost in a crowd sometimes."

Belle could see Rumples eyes darting back and forth between carnival goers. All of whom yet to even look in his direction.

"Who'd have thought we'd find people with a more ridiculous taste in attire."

"I wear it better." Rumple nodded.  
They continued throughout the crowd, Rumple still with the bewildered look on his face.

* * *

After three stops which included watching a concert with a family of singers, a performance which featured acrobats and dining on what appeared to be some type of bird, they made their way to a tent.

The tent had caught Belle's eye during her meal, its dark shade of red separated it from the other more flamboyant tents.

The sun had dimmed and night was upon them. Neither of the two had asked for this, it was as if they were moving throughout the carnival purely on second nature.

Rumple also hadn't left her sight, which had her curious if he had decided to conduct his business on another day.  
She doesn't know how or why this is happening but Belle didn't want this day to end.

"Hello dear, are you and your date up for a game?"

"This isn't a…"

Belle cuts off Rumple and replies to the old woman "Yes! What game is it?"

Rumple reluctantly followed Belle to the woman who was standing behind a large wooden table. She dressed nicer than the other people at the carnival, with a velvet, one sleeved robe and golden jewelry.

As they walked up to the table they could see the animals walking around within a circular fence, which smelled of manure.

"The game is called The Golden Ass, but I don't mean the one on your friend over here."

Belle holding in her laughter could see the murderous look Rumple gave to the old woman. She held her laughter, trying not to anger him anymore.

"You pick a donkey, the donkey picks a carrot from a basket and the color of the carrot decides your fate. These asses are never wrong, whatever fortune the pick is guaranteed to be yours."

"The donkey tells us our fortune," Rumple repeats to Belle before being surprised to not find her by his side.

"I can assure you that's quite unnecessary, even if your ass can accomplish what you say it could." He says confidently as he watches Belle picking out one of the donkeys.

Belle ignored the two in the background as they exchanged quips.

Out of the five donkeys, only one had walked up to her. This was the donkey who would tell her future.

"This one will do!" she called out.

"Ah yes, Apple. He's a crowd favorite," the woman grinned.

"What crowd?" Rumple retorted

A man wearing one of the horned masks brought over a large wooden basket. From the top you could see a rainbow of dyed carrots.

The old woman walked the donkey over to the basket. The animal sniffed around before snatching up one of the healthy treats.

"It's orange, does that mean we try again?" Belle asked.

"No dear, every color in the basket stands for something, even the natural one, and you picked a good one," the woman assured Belle.

Belle's eyes opened wide in suspense.

"Orange is the color for Eros, looks like you two will be together for a long time."

"What do you mean by that?" Rumple snarls

"I mean, your fortune is love immortal. Your love will last forever."

Belle and Rumplestiltskin looked at the woman in shock.

"This is a good thing, you know. By now couples are kissi.."

The old woman falls to her knees gasping for air.

"What are you doing to her?"

Belle jumps into the pin of donkeys and holds on to the woman, screaming for Rumple to stop, who continues to hold his hand in the air as if he was gripping the woman's throat.

"You really shouldn't assume dearie. One day your fortune telling scam is going to anger the wrong person, and today is that day and that person just happens to be, The Dark One."

Belle now ran to Rumple and ripped his arm down, finally releasing the woman from his grasp.

Belle, too angry to contemplate the repercussions of her actions, then pulls at The Dark One, leading him through the crowd.

Rumple still with the look of disgust turned his head slight back toward the woman and snapped his fingers.

Belle saw a puff of smoke around the donkey pin. She couldn't see where the woman went, only the six donkeys. She just wanted to get Rumple out of there before he hurts anyone else.

Arriving at the carriage, Rumple finally yanked his arm away.

They stood there in anger, their adrenaline too high to sit let alone be in such a confined space.

* * *

The forest was pitch black on the way back to the castle. Both parties were refusing to interact with one another in any way.

Belle wondered how such a beautiful day could become so unraveled so quickly. After three hours, she finally broke the silence.

"How could you be so pleasant the whole day and then become so cruel?"

"She disrespected me."

"How? By having a donkey pick out a carrot in a meaningless game?"

Rumple's eyes didn't move from the floor.

"There was no need to lash out."

Rumple finally stared back out the window, hoping to deter Belle from her speech.

"You keep talking to me in that way I'll take you back to the donkeys, let them deal with you," he said in a monotone voice.

The carriage wheels creaked and the sound of the horses galloping could not overtake the sound of whimpering.

"Why are you crying? I brought you out here so you wouldn't need to anymore."

"I thought there were people you meant to make deals with?" Belle sniffled.

No sound emerged from the carriage the rest of the way. No cries, explanations or apologies, only silence.

* * *

Belle was awakened by a thump against the castle room's door.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She wondered if what transpired that day even happened or if it was another cruel dream. She's had many since moving into the castle.

Belle finally got up to investigate the sound. When she opened the door she saw a basket of goods, each item taken from one of the stops at the carnival, including a horned mask.

In his room, Rumple sat on his leather bound chair, with only a small candle beside him.

He paused to think about his gifts and if they would even be accepted. He regretted what he had done, but love was not a word to toss around lightly in front of him.

He opened up the book on animals and other worldly powers they were once thought to process.

He sat in his library reading his book of paranormal in his left hand, as he twirls a carrot with his right.


End file.
